


The Uchiha Curse

by AnimeWho



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25814116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWho/pseuds/AnimeWho
Summary: Ba-dump. Oh shit. What is the Uchiha curse? Falling in love, and too deeply at that, with their special someone at first sight of course!
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 122





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chp. 1

On the very first day of July, a very peculiar family moved into Konoha The family consisted of a father, a mother, and four sons. The father’s name was Minato Namikaze. He was a handsome, tall, blue eyed, blond man. He had a charming personality and was nice to everyone. The mother’s name was Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze. Kushina has crimson hair and is a very fair young lady. She is very strong in her own ways and loves her children dearly. The eldest son’s name is Hashirama, who was 14 at the time. He is a tall, tanned boy, with soft brown eyes. who loves nature. He has long brown hair that was a centre parted fringe that framed his face. He is handsome and has a charming personality inherited from his father, along with his kindness. The next sons are twins. The older and the younger share similar traits. The older of the two,Tobirama, has a very strict personality that believes in rules and laws. He speaks in short, sharp jabs and never takes too long on a topic. He loves his older brother dearly and holds him closer more than any other sibling. He has striking, jagged, silver hair with sharp, red eyes and fair skin. The younger of the two, Kakashi, also has a calm attitude, but it is more laid back and doesn’t care more than calm. He also speaks bluntly and doesn’t sugarcoat. He loves his little brother dearly and favors him more than the rest of the siblings. He also has jagged silver hair, but his is more side swept to the left, he is considered the most beautiful one out of all of them. He has a straight jawline, dark grey eyes, and a beauty mark under the left corner of his mouth. He wears a mask all the time so he doesn’t accidentally impregnate women and men.They are both at the age of 12. The youngest out of all of them was of course, Naruto, who was at the age of seven. He resembles his father the most, with the same blond hair and blue eyes. He has a wild personality and likes ramen, a lot. He has a deep connection with his older brother, Kakashi and is deeply pampered by him. This was the Namikaze family. They moved in right across the Uchiha family and next to the Haruno family. 

The day when this peculiar family moved in, the Uchiha family decided to be nice, and visit their new neighbors. Now the Uchiha family had a dad, a mom, and five sons. The dad’s name was Fugaku Uchiha, and unlike his sons, he had brown hair, it was shoulder length hair that was ragged at the edges. He is very strict about his sons and thinks very highly of his son Itachi.He doesn’t really like his new neighbor, Minato.The oldest son’s name, as they introduced, was Madara, who was at the age of 14. He had a very introverted personality that is often bitter and mean, and is a tsundere when it comes to love. He has jagged, messy, long black hair and is mostly mistaken as an emo or a goth.(He has eye bags, it’s not his fault) His hair covers his right eye and he has red eyes.The second oldest, was named Itachi, who was at the age of 13, and his father spoke very proudly of him. He boasted about how Itachi was a prodigy.(Of course the Namikaze family didn’t tell him about their own little genius cough Kakashi cough cough) Itachi was tall and fair skinned with jet black hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He is very calm and mature for his age, and loves Sasuke, his little brother, a lot. He has bangs that reach his eyes and is popular with the girls.(Not as much as Kakashi is when someone sees his face though…) The third oldest was named Izuna, who was at the age of 12. He had the signature black, spiky hair and wore it in a ponytail. He had bangs that parted at the center of his face and hair that framed his face. He loves his older brother, Madara a lot and favors him as his favorite sibling. He has a very competitive spirit and is very devoted. The fourth oldest, was named Obito, who was at the age of 12 also, but was born later than Izuna. He was the outcast of the family, because he didn’t have the usual personality a Uchiha has. Instead he was cheerful and bright, and got into a lot of trouble. He didn’t have the same amazing talents his brothers had and was often shunned. He had short, spiky black hair with black eyes. The youngest out of all of them, was named Sasuke, who was at the age of seven. He greatly resembled his older siblings, with the signature black hair and bangs. He let his bangs grow to cover his face and has black eyes. He is arrogant, but calm and composed. He’s also a tsundere.(Everyone’s a tsundere in the Uchiha family though…) He really loves his older brother, Itachi, and looks up to him. This was the Uchiha family. 

The day the Uchihas knocked on the front door of the Namikaze’s house, they were greeted by a warm smile and a,”Hey neighbor!”. They entered the house with Minato’s permission, and sat down in the dining room. The parents of the family were discussing dinner and getting to know each other. Madara was thinking about his life decisions and what was wrong with him and why he came to a social event and-. A figure walked into the room and they saw Hahirama. When Madara saw Hashirama’s dazzling smile, his heart automatically stopped. He felt his heart beating faster and color crawling up his cheeks. Yes, Madara was the first to fall in love. 

“Oh good timing Hashirama, were you out in the garden, do you know where the Silvers are?”, asked Kushina. “Hello mom, yes, I was playing out in the garden, and the Silvers are downstairs in the dance studio.”, answered Hashirama. “The dance studio, and who is the Silvers?”, asked a confused Fugaku. “Yes our two sons just love dancing, and they teach dance classes there too." "Wow, can we go see?" "Sure go ahead, it's right this way." 

The music and the beat were playing as young students danced on their own to the rhythm. The Uchihas were silently watching the people dance, waiting for a chance to spot the twins and see them in action.(Except Madara, much to his dismay, he was left upstairs with Hashirama) They were watching two girls twerking horribly and disgustingly. All of a sudden, at the climax of the song, two boys pushed the girls out of the way and started to dance. Both had silver hair so Itachi, with his smart brain, guessed that those two were the "Silvers". The boys danced with grace and talent. Body rolling and break dancing. They danced so majestically that everyone was mesmerized for a moment.

When the song ended, Kakashi and Tobirama walked towards their parents and the raven heads they spotted before. "Hello", they both said in a monochrome voice. The Uchihas greeted them in return, but one boy was just too focused on Kakashi to say anything. That boy was Obito. The image of Kakashi dancing was burned into his mind and he really wanted to know this boy. The second person to fall in love was, indeed Obito. Now Obito wasn't the only one curious, for Izuna, took notice of the handsome boy next to Kakashi and wondered about him. He wanted to look at the boy more but he was gone. The love curse of the Namikaze family had taken another victim.

When they all went back upstairs, Sasuke was in awe of all these big kids and their weirdness. He wandered through the hall and saw a boy his age. He had blonde hair, but he couldn't make out the rest of his features because Naruto was sitting with his back to Sasuke. When the boy turned around and looked at him, he saw a pair of majestic blue eyes that glittered in the light. Thump. Thump. The love curse had taken another hostage, and this time it was the seven year old Sasuke. 

When dinner was ready and the Uchiha and Namikaze family sat down to eat, a bunch of questions were asked about each of the Namikaze members. They told them about Hashirama, the oldest, and about his fascination with plants. Then they moved onto the twins, and how Tobirama and Kakashi were the only ones in the family that had silver hair. Just as they were wrapping up about Naruto, who was the youngest and resembled his father the most, Kushina asked about their children. 

Fugaku took a deep breath, readying himself to brag his butt off about his sons. He then ranted about Madara and his skills as a violin player, much to his dismay because Hashirama was there listening to everything, his son Izuna who had skills that were equivalent to Madara. When it was Itachi's turn to be talked about, he took the deepest breath out of all of them, and began bragging about his genius son's achievements and about how he was going to become the next top prodigy in Konoha. To prove his skills, Fugaku made Itachi say the whole book he memorized in a day, out loud. He was to say the page numbers and each and every comma, dash, and quotation mark. When he was done he looked at the Namikazs family with a superior look that said,"Our family is better than yours, what do you have to offer?".

Tobirama noticed the superior look and got the message. He was mad at him for looking at his family like that. He turned to Kakashi, and out loud in front of everyone he said,"Kakashi, repeat everything that the boy just said." The Uchiha family was shocked. Did this boy just tell his brother to repeat everything Itachi said? Fugaku started laughing, "How could this boy memorize something that took my son a whole day to memorize?" Now Kakashi wasn't going to do it but when he heard the man underestimating him, he began talking. He repeated every single thing that Itachi said with precision, saying all of the commas and dashes, never forgetting the punctuation marks. When he was done everyone was silent

Minato awkwardly coughed and explained everything that had just happened. "So so sorry about that, Kakashi can automatically copy anything he sees and hears in mere seconds." "Yes", added Kushina, "He was born with this gift and he rarely uses it in front of guests." “Sorry Mom…” “It’s fine Kakashi.” That night, Itachi was strangely intrigued by Kakashi. He wondered about him all night, thinking of his talents and abilities. The trap was set, and Itachi fell in it. In the Namikaze family, a certain mask wearing idiot sneezed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first day of school.

Today was the first day of school for all of the children on Konoha street. The Uchiha family’s breakfast was the usual. No talking(Except for one dumb joke from Obito, which was shut down with a disapproving glance) and no laughing, unlike the Namikaze family’s breakfast, which was full of laughter and noise. Both parties said goodbye to their children, and this was where the chaos would begin.  
On the first day of school, the twins walked to school side by side, arguing. Tobirama was scolding him for accidentally spilling juice on Hashirama, and Kakashi arguing back saying that he didn’t mean to and that Tobirama should mind his own business. While they were arguing, they didn’t notice the Uchiha walk up behind them. Izuna said hello to Tobirama, cutting him off from what he was saying to Kakashi. He looked at Izuna and said a brief hello and tried to go back to talking to Kakashi. Key word tried. Izuna decided that the hello wasn’t enough and dragged Tobirama with his words. He asked about everything with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks. Of course, Kakashi knew what was happening. He smirked and flipped Tobirama off before walking off on his own. He could hear Tobirama’s protests but ignored them. Kakashi went to his seat and sat down, shortly after, Tobirama sat down next to him, throwing him a glare. Class started and the Teacher started ranting about how this was Konoha’s most prestigious school in Konoha when she was interrupted by a loud, “Sorry I’m late!”. Izuna groaned and looked away, clearly embarrassed. Of course standing in the doorway was Obito himself.

Obito didn’t mean to be late, it’s just that no one ever woke him up, and he couldn’t wake himself up. When he woke up and realized the time, he hurriedly changed and went on his way to school, forgetting breakfast. He barged into the classroom, hoping he wasn’t too late. He looked around shyly, then locked eyed with Kakashi. He blushed and turned his head away, too embarrassed to face him. He slowly made his way to his seat and sat down, cheeks red. It was break time and he was hungry, because he forgot his lunch and snacks. Kakashi saw this distressed Uchiha and went to help him out while Tobirama was having “fun” with Izuna. “Hey.” “O-oh hey.” “Here take this.” “No, this is your lunch, I couldn’t take th-” “Shut up and take it please, obviously you haven’t eaten breakfast and you're starving in both food and friends.” "Jeez, okay." He looked at the beautiful fish in the bento Kakashi held. "Wow, who made this?" "Me you idiot", replied Kakashi. Obito choked on the fish. Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You can cook?!", shrieked Obito. "Sigh, just, just eat." "Yes sir." Obito stuffed his face that day, thinking about what a great housewife Kakashi would make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it' s so short, school just started so it's a bit busy these days. I will update every Saturday if I could.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After School: Short

“I’m home!”  
“Oh Hashirama, how was school!”   
“It was cool mom, I made friends with that one kid, uh, I forgot his name, but we ate with him last week.”  
“You mean Madara, geez, how dumb are you bro.”  
“Oh Tobirama, you’re back, where’s Kaka-”  
“He’s getting chased down by his new fans, he accidently took off his mask while drinking water and the rest is history.”  
“OPEN THIS FRICKIN DOOR!”   
“There he is.”

“I’m home.”  
“Hello oldest son Madara.”  
“Hello Father.”  
“Hello my greatest achievement and pride.”  
Hello Father, I’m back.”  
“Ah, the unnoticed child, welcome back.”  
“Hello Father”  
“Yo Dad!”  
“Ah, the family disappointment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short. Sorry.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol srry

"Oh my, look! Sasuke is reaching for Naruto!", Kushina exclaimed.   
"Hmm, you're right, Sasuke, want to sit next to Naruto?", Mikoto asked.   
Sasuke nodded his head vigorously. Mikoto carried him next to Naruto and started talking to Kushina about their sons. Sasuke stared at Naruto, and honestly, Naruto was getting kind of uncomfortable. Naruto decided to ignore Sasuke's stares and continue playing with his toy. Sasuke grew red and slapped the toy out of Naruto's hand. Naruto stared at his favorite toy on the ground, broken, and his eyes started to water. Seeing Naruto's sad face, Sasuke started to panic. Because Naruto started crying, Sasuke also started crying, and the moms noticed this and rushed there.   
"Sasuke, what did you do this time!", Mikoto shouted.   
Hearing it was his fault, Sasuke started crying louder.   
"Naruto shushes, it's fine!", Kushina said.   
"Mom I'm h-", Kakashi started.   
"KAKASHI, great come help me!"  
"Uh, Naruto's crying again?", he asked.   
"Yes!"  
Kakashi made his way to Naruto, saw the broken toy on the floor, and picked it up. He carried Naruto in one arm and carried the toy in the other.   
"Hey, remember Hashirama said that we can't cry, because we're men."  
Naruto sniffled a bit before raising his head and nodding. Kakashi placed Naruto on the table and got the super glue. He showed the glue to Naruto and explained what he was going to do. After he was done, he handed the toy to Naruto and ruffled his hair.   
"Mom, I'm doing homework!"  
"Thank you Kakashi, you're a lifesaver!", Kushina yelled.   
What Kakashi didn't know was that Itachi was behind them the whole time, o the knew but just didn't care.  
"Hello mother, hello Mrs. Uzumaki.", Itachi said.   
"Oh my, I didn't know you were there!", Mikoto said.   
"Yes... Mrs. Uzumaki, Kakashi is good at taking care of children."  
"Oh thank you, Itachi."  
"No problem, I came here to ask if my mom was here, but I seem to have found the answer."  
"Oh Itachi, you should visit Kakashi's room, he said he was doing homework, but I know he already did it at school. He does nothing after school, so it would be nice if an upperclassman from school bonded with him.", Kushina said.   
"Hmm, alright, I do have homework, so he might be able to help me.", Itachi replied.   
"Oh I don't know about that.", Kushina said.   
"Oh no, I think he's capable, thank you for this opportunity."  
"Oh, um alright."  
Itachi made his way to Kakashi's room. He knocked on the door, and he was responded with a soft sigh. He entered the room, remembering what his mom told him about Kakashi's sighs. The first thing he saw was two beds, one side of the room was filled with books, and the other was full of... weapons?   
"Oh, hello," Kakashi said.   
He turned to Kakashi and saw his face, without his mask. He gasped softly, then returned to his normal face. He was really pretty though.   
"I am here on-"  
"I know, so, what do you have for homework?"  
"These," Itachi said while smirking.   
"Boring, I already went through those, can I see the book?"  
He handed him the book.   
"You know that you don't have to do it this way right?"  
"Yes, but my father says that I should show my work."  
"Ugh, who cares about what your dad says, my dad is barely home, so he can't tell me anything."  
"But you wish he did, I bet you're lonely."  
"Um, this is getting too awkward and weird, here.", Kakashi said while patting his bed.   
Itachi made his way to the bed. He sat down.   
"Alright, since I don't understand idiot, I'm going to do this and cross out this...",   
Itachi stared at Kakashi talking, it was cute how he bit his lip. He was breathtakingly beautiful.   
"Perfect wife..." Itachi thought.   
He decided, Kakashi would become his, one way or another.   
"Hey, hey are you even listening?", Kakashi said.  
Interestingly, I even paid attention to something else that I saw rather than my work for the first time.   
"Uh, I'm done helping you right? I need to go get some milk from the store."  
"Oh yes, thank you for the work."  
Kakashi got up and took off his school uniform shirt. Itachi's eyes widened. Kakashi noticed this.  
"What, we're both guys, who cares?"  
"Yes...", Itachi said.   
Kakashi's skin was snow-white and when he was about to take his pants off, Tobirama ruined the moment.   
"Oh hey Kakashi, what the fuck."  
"Hmm, oh brother, you shouldn't misunderstand, we're both guys. The way you're looking at us is making me think that you are thinking of something weird."  
Itachi bowed and left the room. He made his way downstairs and almost fainted. He held his hand to his nose, blood gushing out.   
"OH MY GOD ITACHI ARE YOU ALRIGHT!", Mikoto asked.  
"Mother, I saw heaven."  
"What the heck Itachi we're going to the hospital NOW."  
Mikoto rushed out of the house dragging Itachi.   
"Mom, I-I'm not going to ask.", Hashirama said.   
"H-hello Mrs. Uzumaki," Madara said.   
"Oh hello Madara, so good to see you again! Hashirama, dad's coming home late-"  
"I know mom, I know. Let's go, Madara!"  
"R-right."  
Kushina sighed.   
Being a "basically single mom" was hard. Even the kids don't expect their dad to be home. At the same time, it's like Kakashi is raising Naruto. She buried her face into her hands.   
"Mom, I'm here to help," said Kakashi.   
"Oh, I don't know what I'd do without you."  
"Tobirama is already done with homework, I helped him, but he has Kendo classes.", Kakashi said.   
"Okay, thanks."  
The duo prepared dinner in silence.   
"We all love you mom, even dad, who's barely here. We just, we just want a dad sometimes.", Kakashi said.   
Kushina's eyes widened. Her eyes started watering.   
"Thank you Kakashi, guess I really needed that huh?"   
Kakashi gave a small smile and continued cutting the potatoes. They made dinner in silence once again. 

After Hashirama came back from Kendo classes, everyone sat down for dinner.


End file.
